Implantable medical sensing and actuating devices with wireless capabilities are used in many digital health applications. Existing wireless medical implants are connected through radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic waves. RF-based solutions tend to scale down traditional wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, to the intrabody environment, with little or no attention paid to the peculiar characteristics and safety requirements of the human body and to the privacy and security requirements of patients.